I Won't Say Goodbye To You
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Takes place during episode 41 'Smoething I Don't Want To Lose'. Marvelous dosen't want to lose Ahim.


**This story takes place DURING episode 41 of Gokaiger. The episode is called 'Something I don't want to lose'.**

**Disclaimer: Super Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei!**

_**I Won't Say Goodbye To You**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Marvelous from behind a wall at the bottom of the steps; she was about to walk out on them.

She stopped startled and looked up. "Please don't stop me…" she began bowing her head then looking up again. "Zatsurig destroyed my world, and I have sworn my vendetta against him."

Marvelous came out from behind the wall and turned to face her; Joe came out from behind him and turned to her while saying, "So that's what it was…"

Luka came out from behind the other wall on the other side of the ship; turning to her while saying, "Makes sense."

Gai came out after her while saying as he faced her, "I figured something was up, but…"

Doc followed behind Gai and turned to Ahim as well.

Ahim looked at them all shock evident on her face. "Mina son…"

They all began walking up the steps toward her as Joe spoke.

"You know you can't take him by yourself." he told her.

She looked down sadly.

"Fight him now… and you're dead." said Marvelous reaching the top step.

She looked at him shocked; a tear sliding down her cheek.

"That's the reality of it." he finished looking to her with concern.

She looked down sadly; tears flooding her cheeks. "Even so I must…"

They others looked at her with shock and sympathy as she finished her sentence.

Marvelous saw her grab her dress in her hands and hold it in a tight grip as she continued to cry with her eyes closed; her sobs full of hurt and pain for all she had lost. He walked up to her placing a hand gently on her fragile head. She opened her eyes at the gentle touch.

"Don't cry." he spoke looking at her with gentle eyes as she looked up at him. He saw her pain in her eyes and his heart shattered. His little princess felt all helpless and alone. Didn't she know he would do anything for her? That he would die for her? Kill for her?

She looked into his eyes; tears still sliding down her cheeks.

He spoke again softly and calmly looking into her eyes; his hand still placed gently on her head as she shook. "Do you remember what you told me when we first met?" he asked looking into her eyes hoping she did.

She looked at him and began to think as she looked down a bit; a single tear shed from her eye falling perfectly down her cheek.

{**Flashback**}

_Marvelous and the others (not including her) where fighting some Zangyack troops. One was holding there mug shots. He comrades were all beaten; he threw sown the mug shots and went after the Pirates. _

_Marvelous' mug shot was caught in the wind and carried to the princess feet; she was hiding behind a small shed. She picked it up. _

_The Pirates killed the last remaining Gormin and were about to leave as the princess ran out from her hiding place._

"_Please wait." she called running toward them and stopped a few feet from them._

_Marvelous turned and saw her standing there as she held the mug shot of him. _

"_Who're you?" he asked looking at her._

_Ahim curtsied to him and said, "I am Ahim de Famille. The Princess of the late planet Famille." _

_She began walking toward them as Doc spoke, "The one that was destroyed by the Zangyack?"_

"_You managed to run all the way out here, by yourself?" Joe asked a bit impressed._

"_So," spoke Luka. "what does the princess want with us?"_

_Ahim stood in front of them now. She looked down holding the paper close to her heart as she spoke. "Well…" she looked up at them. "I would like to join your crew. I wish to become a pirate!" she said shoving the mug shot in front of her to show the others._

_Joe smiled amused as Luka laughed at her saying, "Are you stupid or something? I'm sure a princess isn't cut out for this line of work."_

_Ahim pulled the picture back and spoke confidently. "I can do it! I shall try my best to be of use."_

_Doc came up to her and asked, "Why would you want to become a pirate?"_

"_My home is gone… But, many of my people have taken refuge on other worlds. I wish to stand as an example for them, so that they may take pride in being survivors of Famille."_

_They thought about it for a moment._

"_Pirate doesn't sound like a good job, then." said Marvelous looking at her._

_Ahim shook her head and smiled. "No. It's precisely the most appropriate choice." She held up the mug shot again. "Once I appear on these wanted posters, it will let them know I am taking a stand against the Zangyack."_

{**End Flashback**}

"There's a lot of people who look to you for strength out across the stars." spoke Marvelous; removing his hand from her head.

Her head was to the floor tears once again flowing; as she sniffled.

"So for their sake, stop this talk about dying on your own."

She sniffled as she continued to cry. "Demo…" she spoke through tears.

"Ahim." spoke Marvelous to the crying princess. "Raise your head, eyes forward."

She did so shaking and crying.

"You've got us..." he said looking at her. "You've got me."

She looked at him with a tears streaked face.

"I won't say goodbye to you, Ahim." he spoke softly and sadly. "I won't allow you to go out there alone… I won't let you die."

She was surprised; she looked into his eyes and saw the true fear of him losing her. She always knew she liked her Capitan as more than a Capitan. She just never knew he felt the same way.

She sniffled and whispered his name. "Marvelous-san."

He looked at her; she looked back.

"You are way more than a mere pirate, Ahim. You were never the helpless princess you see yourself as; to me. Yet…" he looked away. "I make it my number one priority to keep you safe."

She gasped a small gasp. He looked back at her. "You are my world, Ahim. I won't let you go so easily."

"Marvelous-san." she fell into his arms and hugged him.

He hugged her back patting her head. "Let me help you, Ahim."

She was clinging to him. "Hyi."

He smiled and pulled her closer into his chest. She snuggled into him; smiling.

"I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you either Marvelous-san." she spoke softly into his chest; eyes closing as she fell asleep in his arms.

His smile broadened. He then picked her up and carried her to her room; placing her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and spoke, "I love you, Ahim." and left the room to let her sleep peacefully.

**The End!**

**Please review! **

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
